La Princesa y el Magi
by Sasha545
Summary: Kougyoku no debería deambular por los pasillos en las noches. Nunca se sabe a quien se podría encontrar en ellos. Serie de Oneshots para el desafío OTP. 2 - PROTEGIENDO ALGO FRÁGIL. JudarxKougyoku - JuKou
1. Chapter 1

_A continuación intentaré escribir 30 Oneshots con diferentes temáticas. Ninguno de ellos estará relacionado con el otro.  
La pareja de este desafío es Judar y Kougyoku Ren, mi OTP de Magi 3 _

_Espero que les guste y si no han visto o leído Magi, lo recomiendo enormemente._

* * *

**LA PRINCESA Y EL MAGI**

_30 Oneshots Desafío OTP Magi _

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**I**

**SABOR A MELOCOTONES**

* * *

๑

๑

๑

Kougyoku no era el tipo de joven que espiaba, ¡claro que no! ¡Eso no era apropiado para una señorita como ella! Las princesas no debían actuar de forma indecorosa.

—o eso se decía a sí misma, a pesar de que lo hacía todo el tiempo—

Espiaba a Kouen cada vez que podía, escondiéndose detrás de las paredes, observando su grandeza en silencio. Se irritaba si Hakurei se acercaba demasiado a él y le gustaba en especial observar sus facciones de concentración cuando el pelirrojo se hundía en la lectura; se conmovía ante la elegancia con la cual movía las páginas y sus ojos se afilaban cuando llegaba a un pasaje especialmente interesante para él. Definitivamente, su hermano mayor era la persona que más admiraba (junto con el rey Sinbad, claro).

También curioseaba cuando veía al resto de sus hermanas jugueteando en los jardines imperiales, abanicándose, comiendo uvas, disfrutando de la vida en palacio a cuyas reuniones nunca era invitada. La mayoría de ellas ya se había casado y eran grandes señoras en países distantes, pero cuando se reunían las que aún quedaban solteras, se sentaban a discutir sobre futuros compromisos en matrimonio con importantes reyes extranjeros, sobre los chismes que corrían en el palacio y se dedicaban a difamar a las concubinas de sus hermanos mayores. No le molestaba que la excluyeran de esas banalidades. Había aprendido a vivir siendo apartada del resto desde que había hecho su entrada a palacio. Después de todo, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos, su madre era una prostituta y a ella la habían comprometido con el asqueroso rey de Balbadd. Gracias a todos los dioses aquello no se había concretado. Ser la esposa de un hombre que lucía como un cerdo habría acabado con su deseo de vivir.

A veces miraba a lo lejos como Kouha se divertía con su pequeño séquito, dejándose amar y mimar por todo el circo de anormales que se le había pegado desde hacía un tiempo. Se sentía completamente intrigada por la relación que llevaba con Koumei y hubiese deseado poder formar parte de ese trato tan estrecho entre ambos. Lo envidiaba más que a nadie, pues a pesar de que todos decían que su madre había perdido el juicio, él había encontrado amistad, lealtad y cariño en el lugar más inesperado de todos, en vez del rechazo que ella constantemente sentía. Kouha podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y nadie esperaba nada de él. Ella ni si quiera podría haber logrado que los rechazados del imperio la consideraran digna de dirigirle la palabra.

No tenía amigos. Nunca los había tenido. En alguna ocasión había intentado que Judar lo fuese, pero él le había dicho en una forma bastante desagradable que aquello nunca sería posible. Se había acostumbrado a su soledad, a la vida con sus leales sirvientes y a espiar a aquellos que parecían más dichosos que ella.

Y ahora, mientras avanzaba lentamente aguantando la respiración por los corredores, la princesa Kougyoku Ren había encontrado a otra persona a la cual espiar: Sinbad, el Rey de Sindria.

Desde que el hombre había llegado al palacio se había hallado a sí misma observándolo atrás de los pilares, recorriendo los pasillos en la punta de sus pies y buscando cualquier contacto que pudiese tener con él. Su corazón latía con desesperación cada vez que vislumbraba esa generosa sonrisa o escuchaba su estridente risa recorrer los salones cuando bebía junto a su padre, el emperador Koutoku. Su semblante la hechizaba, su galantería la seducía y su grandeza la atraía como una polilla al fuego. Lo deseaba con una desesperación que no le permitía dormir ni entrenar en paz.

En su búsqueda por acercarse a él, se había enterado que Sinbad se hospedaba en una de las habitaciones del ala Oeste del palacio. Si tan sólo encontraba aquella en la que _su_ Rey se encontraba, podría observarlo dormir a través del cerrojo. O al menos, ese era el plan.

Ya pasaba media noche y se había deshecho de Ka Koubun diciéndole que iba a dormir. Salió por la ventana trepando por la pared hasta llegar al pasillo externo, tal como lo hacía cuando al ser niños, junto a Judar, escapaban de los deberes del palacio para jugar en el jardín. Caminaba descalza en medio de los corredores refugiándose en la oscuridad, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible; despertar a alguien habría sido tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones que no correspondía dar. Encontraría la habitación costara lo que costara, después de todo, su futura felicidad estaba en juego. Debía averiguar lo máximo posible del rey de Sindria para conseguir que se enamorara de ella antes de que volviera a su propio País. Era una misión de vida o muerte, de lo contrario su padre la obligaría a casarse con algún hombre horrible y asqueroso, tal como le había sucedido con su fracasado compromiso con el rey de Balbadd.

Iba cruzando la esquina del corredor, lista para afrontar su misión, cuando de pronto una sombra negra le saltó encima.

—¡Bu!

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó con fuerza cayéndose sentada hacia atrás mientras la sombra le tapada la boca y se lanzaba sobre ella— ¡Su-suélteme!

—Fue tan fácil asustarte —dijo aguantando la risa, destapando su boca. Conocía a la perfección esa voz infantil y estúpida—. Eres la persona más fácil de asustar en todo este palacio.

—¡N-no estaba asustada! ¡No deberías tratar a una dama así! —le susurró con fuerza empujándolo para que dejara de estar tan cerca de ella. A veces Judar era brusco, otras indiferente, pero nunca parecía notar lo incómoda que se sentía cuando se acercaba tanto… o quizás sí lo hiciera y esa fuese su razón para hacerlo en primer lugar—. Ya no somos niños Judar-chan. Ahora, soy una dama.

—No veo a ninguna dama aquí —dijo el pelinegro pellizcándole las mejillas con fuerza.

El rostro de Kougyoku se encendió con violencia, visiblemente molesta por el comentario. Judar sólo siguió riendo evitando los golpes que ella lanzaba en su contra mientras se arrastraban juntos por el suelo. Ese tipo de comportamiento entre ambos había sido bastante habitual mientras crecían, pero ahora parecía inapropiado –aunque a Judar pareciese no importarle- que una de las princesas y el Magi jugaran al perro y el gato cuando el resto dormía.

Finalmente, Judar comenzó a levitar y se puso de cabeza mirando a Kougyoku con una sonrisa astuta mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido, sentándose sobre las frías baldosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche? —le preguntó molesta— Deberías estar durmiendo.

—¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? Las princesas no deberían deambular por el palacio a esta hora —dijo como si de pronto todo aquello le resultara extremadamente aburrido, volviendo al suelo para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra mientras Kougyoku intentaba componerse y arreglarse el cabello— No me digas que…

—Na-nada… —se defendió la princesa— No hago nada. Sólo no podía dormir y pensé que caminar me ayudaría a…

—Estás buscando a ese Rey idiota, ¿verdad? —la cuestionó con suspicacia— Eres tan transparente.

—N-no es un idiota —alegó molesta—. El Rey Sinbad es galante y gentil.

—¿Galante? —Judar subió una ceja rodando los ojos, se notaba que esa conversación ya estaba hartándolo. Solía aburrirse muy rápido cuando hablaba con ella— Créeme, ese sujeto es todo, menos galante. Lo he visto cenar con decenas de mujeres a su alrededor sin si quiera recordar sus nombres al día siguiente y eructar el abecedario completo mientras se limpiaba las uñas de los pies con una daga. Además, ¿quién querría ser galante con una vieja amargada como tú? Ni si quiera alguien tan idiota como Sinbad perdería su tiempo contigo.

—¡No soy vieja! —Y no lo era. Apenas había cumplido diecisiete años.

—Claro que lo eres —dijo Judar con una enorme sonrisa—. Solterona, vieja y amargada. Y seguirás siendo solterona, vieja y amargada el resto de tu vida. Dudo que cualquiera con un poco de razonamiento y buen gusto te vaya a desear.

El Magi se paró rápidamente después de golpear la campanilla de la aguja de cabello de Kougyoku con el dedo índice. Con la tenue luz de las antorchas que colgaban de la pared, la princesa se dio cuenta que Judar le sacaba la lengua.

Apretó los puños completamente fastidiada. El pelinegro tenía la habilidad de ponerla de muy mal humor o alegrarle el día. Pero en esta ocasión estaba siendo especialmente cruel y no era común que así lo fuera. Al menos no con ella. Le hizo pensar de inmediato que había hecho algo para ofenderlo o molestarlo, pues de lo contrario no se habría estado dedicando a insultarla de esa forma y mucho menos a intentar lastimarla diciendo que siempre estaría sola.

—El rey Sinbad dijo que nos veríamos cuando visitara el palacio en nuestro encuentro en Balbadd.

—Y aún así, no ha pedido una audiencia contigo —dijo Judar con media sonrisa en su rostro— Extraño, ¿no crees?

—Es porque ha estado ocupado en sus reuniones con Otou-sama…

—O porque simplemente, no le importas lo suficiente como para querer verte.

Lo peor de todo, era que Judar tenía razón.

—Déjame en paz —dijo Kougyoku resistiendo el deseo de llorar.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación sin voltearse a pesar de que sabía que Judar la estaba siguiendo unos pasos más atrás. Era inusual que lo estuviese haciendo. Cuando discutían de esa forma, el pelinegro reía y desaparecía de su vista, dejándola siempre con las palabras a medio decir y con la clara frustración de estar lidiando con alguien que no la tomaba realmente en serio. Así era Judar. A pesar de que ya se había convertido en un hombre seguía actuando como un niño aburrido y caprichoso, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que torturar la vida de aquellos que lo rodeaban. En esa ocasión, ella parecía ser su objeto para divertirse y no le daría el gusto de que la viera alterada por su falta de educación y modales.

Justo cuando estuvo frente a su puerta decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose casi cara a cara con el joven.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —le preguntó molesta— ¿Vas a acusarme o algo así? ¿Vas a seguir insultándome? ¿Me vas a decir vieja? —abrió la puerta de su habitación dando un paso hacia dentro— No estoy de humor para tus juegos. Ahora soy una señorita y me debo comportar como tal para que Sinbad-sama se fije en mí y nos podamos casar. Seré la reina de Sindria junto a él y no puedo darme el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tus niñerías y con tus…

Las manos de Judar se posaron rápidamente sobre los hombros de Kougyoku mientras ella hablaba. La miró fijamente al rostro con seriedad y antes de que pudiese terminar lo que decía un par de labios callaron los suyos.

En un comienzo la joven no supo cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, sino que simplemente se quedó paralizada hasta que los labios de Judar se retiraron con la misma brusquedad con que había silenciado los suyos.

—¿Qué crees que estás…?

Nuevamente el Magi la hizo callar con un beso, apegando por completo su torso contra el de ella, tomándola por la cintura y tirándolo hacia su cuerpo. Esta vez su lengua le separó los labios y se introdujo demandante dentro de su boca, succionando, acariciando y rozando sus propios labios como si no fuese una princesa, sino una mujerzuela a la cual le había pagado para saciar su instinto.

No obstante, a diferencia de la vez anterior, Kougyoku lo empujó con fuerza y una bofetada le dio vuelta el rostro. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que permitiese que un hombre le faltara el respeto de esa manera.

—¿Pero qué rayos sucede contigo? —demandó de él, volviéndolo a empujar con fuerza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas enrojecidas por la rabia que comenzaba a sentir— ¿Perdiste la razón? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué es lo que crees que hacías?

—Nada —respondió Judar con frialdad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó nuevamente frunciendo los labios, llevando sus dedos sobre la boca. Aún podía sentir la saliva de Judar sobre su piel. Tenía un extraño sabor dulce… como melocotones.

—¿Qué más da? —respondió Judar, sonriendo como si realmente no le importara y todo aquello fuese una exageración por parte de Kougyoku— Sólo lo hice y ya. No tiene mayor importancia.

—La tiene para mí —exclamó Kougyoku, observando como Judar se daba la vuelta con las manos sobre la nuca y comenzaba a caminar. La dejaba como siempre con las palabras a medio decir, sin tomarla en cuenta. Estaba harta de que siempre le hiciera eso. No le permitiría que se fuera sin que le diera una explicación de su comportamiento— ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Judar!

—Sólo quería que te callaras de una vez —respondió fastidiado perdiéndose por el pasillo sin mirar atrás o prestarle atención a Kougyoku.

La joven lo observó realmente molesta, maldiciéndolo mentalmente. Detestaba que su primer beso hubiese sido robado por alguien tan irritante como Judar... pero detestaba aún más, que no le hubiese molestado realmente ese sabor dulce sobre sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA PRINCESA Y EL MAGI**

_30 Oneshots Desafío OTP Magi_

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**II**

**PROTEGIENDO ALGO FRÁGIL**

* * *

๑

๑

๑

—¿Qué haces?

La voz curiosa de Judar la sacó de sus pensamientos. De todas las personas con que podía encontrarse en el palacio, era precisamente él quien debía verla en ese momento que se sentía tan miserable.

—Nada —respondió Kougyoku, pasando a un lado del magi y siguiendo su camino.

Usualmente era bastante más amigable con Judar, no obstante, después de escuchar de parte de su hermano mayor, Kouen, que las negociaciones para que se desposara estaban finalizando, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y hasta triste. Su pecho estaba apretado y su estómago era un nido de mariposas que revoloteaban de un lado a otro haciéndola querer vomitar… ¿Así se habría sentido su madre cuando era vendida para satisfacer a su padre?

_No es bueno pensar en eso…_ —se recordó a sí misma, intentando dejar atrás todo recuerdo de su pasado y de la cortesana que le había dado a luz. Aquella mujer cuya gran sonrisa recordaba como un sueño de verano sólo había resultado ser una prostituta de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Una princesa no debía recordar su vida con alguien de tan baja cuna.

—¿Sucede algo, solterona? —le preguntó Judar siguiéndola despreocupadamente con sus manos en la nuca.

Había pasado tanto tiempo enamorada de Sinbad, añorándolo en silencio, rezando para que fuese él quien la reclamara como suya. Pensó que el rey de Sindria iba a pedir su mano, pero aquello nunca había sucedido y ya bordeaba los veinte años. No podía seguir soltera y su hermano lo había dejado muy en claro. Se casaría ese otoño y no sería con Sinbad.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de llamarme así —respondió Kougyoku con algo de seriedad.

Su tono de voz era muy distinto al que normalmente usaba cuando Judar la molestaba. Si aquello ocurría, sus respuestas eran exasperadas y agudas, sus mejillas se enrojecían y agitaba los brazos buscando golpearlo. No obstante, en esa ocasión, sólo mantuvo la mirada al frente y siguió su camino. No tenía ánimos para sus habituales enfrentamientos en que él decía algo que la irritaba y ella chillaba que la dejara en paz.

—Te ves más amargada que de costumbre Kougyoku —dijo Judar siguiéndola; el humor oscuro de la princesa despertaba su curiosidad— ¿Acaso el rey idiota se va a casar o algo así? Te dije hace mucho que ese sujeto no te tomaba en serio. Pero… ¿Quién podría tomarte en serio de cualquier forma? Ya deberías estar casada hace mucho y nadie ha pedido tu mano. Sin mencionar, que ni si quiera se te ha confiado uno de los ejércitos de subyugación. Kouen realmente debe despreciarte.

Por mucho que intentase mantenerse enfocada en sus propios asuntos, Judar tenía una habilidad innata para dar justo en sus puntos débiles. Sólo escuchar el nombre de Sinbad la hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios respirando profundo, pero escuchar que su hermano mayor, aquél que tanto admiraba, la despreciaba, fue más de lo que podía soportar en silencio.

—¿No deberías estar molestando a Hakuryuu-san o a Kouha-nii? —preguntó de golpe, completamente enojada.

—Hakuryuu se unió al ejercito de subyugación del norte ayer —respondió Judar sin parar de seguirla—, y Kouha está en el consejo de guerra con Koumei.

—¿Sólo porque ellos no están en el palacio me estás molestando? —preguntó Kougyoku sintiéndose cada vez más molesta mientras tomaba el pasillo hacia el jardín imperial.

—Pues… claro —respondió Judar riendo— ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para hablar con alguien como tú? No eres del todo agradable por las mañana, ¿Sabes?

Kougyoku observó a Judar de reojo mientras él reía despreocupadamente y por un momento sintió que mentía. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, a veces pensaba que Judar la seguía porque se sentía tan solo como ella en ese enorme lugar. Su miseria los unía en ese lugar oscuro y desprovisto de afecto.

Estaban solos.

Y esa soledad los había acercado como huérfanos que no tienen nada que perder. A pesar de que muchas veces Judar había dicho que nunca sería el amigo de alguien como ella, era la única persona en todo ese palacio que no tenía segundas intenciones con el Magi y sólo se había acercado a él buscado su amistad. Cualquier amistad.

Cuando se hablaban, cuando bromeaban juntos, cuando intentaba atravesarlo con su espada al perder la paciencia, cuando se escabullían en la noche para visitar la ciudad… se había acercado a él desde pequeña porque ambos no encajaban ahí. No buscaba a Judar porque desease su poder como Magi, ni porque tuviese la capacidad de hacerla una reina, sino, porque Judar estaba tan perdido como ella en esa enorme soledad. Y aunque el pelinegro pareciese no mostrar signos de que aquello lo afectara o que si quiera le importase, Kougyoku simplemente sabía que eso no era así, de lo contrario, Judar no habría buscado cada oportunidad que tenía para acercarse al resto de sus hermanos. No era sólo porque estuviese buscando un Rey, era porque Judar estaba buscando una familia.

A diferencia de ella, Judar no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie; había nacido amado por el rukh y eso hablaba por sí mismo. Estaba en el palacio desde que era un bebé y habían cuidado de él como si se tratase de uno más de los herederos del emperador. Se había criado con todos los lujos posibles, cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos, siempre mimado por la emperatriz y los extraños sujetos de los cuales la mujer se rodeaba. Judar era el Magi del imperio, un mago de la creación, un sujeto con acceso ilimitado al rukh que no debía mover un dedo para fortalecer su cuerpo o su mente, pues era un elegido… era increíblemente fuerte y lo peor era que él lo sabía.

Aquello la irritaba. Ella tenía que luchar día a día para destacarse entre todas sus hermanas. Debía esforzarse para hacer que sus hermanos la escucharan e incluso había conquistado un laberinto con la intensión de volverse indispensable para el imperio Kou. Y aún así, ni si quiera podía escoger a quien amar. La única utilidad que veían en ella era su capacidad para casarse, abrir las piernas y parir niños.

—Tú tampoco eres un lecho de rosas, ¿sabes? —dijo pasando bajo uno de los sauces— No sé por qué aún sigues aquí.

—¿Dónde más iría? —preguntó Judar con curiosidad.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó irritada— Tienes la libertad de ir donde quieras. Tienes la fuerza para crear lo que salga de tu propia imaginación… y aún así… desperdicias tu talento y tu tiempo sentado sobre los tejados comiendo melocotones. Eres un… un… ¡Idiota! —Judar la miró un tanto confundido sin comprender del todo por qué los ojos de Kougyoku se estaban llenando de lágrimas— Kouen-niisan debería haberte expulsado del palacio hace mucho tiempo. Así, podrías haber vuelto a las cloacas de donde saliste.

—Pero no lo hizo, porque a diferencia de ti, yo sí soy útil para este imperio —respondió Judar animadamente. Discutir con ella parecía ponerlo de buen humor—. Pero si algún día me mandan a las cloacas, me aseguraré de saludar a tu madre de tu parte. Todos dicen que ella aún vive allá… ¿No es ahí donde viven las putas?

Fue entonces que los pasos de Kougyoku se detuvieron y también Judar lo hizo.

Su borg se activó casi de inmediato cuando la princesa sacó su contenedor de metal de su cabello y éste se transformó en una espada que intentaba cortarlo en dos. A diferencia de otras veces, tan pronto sintió el metal frío en sus manos, supo que deseaba herir al Magi y éste se percató de ello cuando vio la forma oscura en que la joven lo observaba a través de la fina capa dorada del borg.

—¡Nunca hables de mi madre! —le gritó aplicando todo su magoi a la espada, haciendo que la barrera se trisara levemente— ¡Nunca!

Judar no dijo nada, sólo la observó con seriedad mientras ella bajaba la espada y ésta volvía a transformarse en una simple aguja de cabello.

No obstante, algo oscuro brillaba en los ojos del pelinegro, una cierta curiosidad y fascinación que antes no había estado ahí. Quizás era porque por primera vez en su vida, Judar había visto que la princesa frente a él tenía la capacidad de ser tan fuerte y decida como el resto de sus hermanos.

Kougyoku podía ser monstruosamente fuerte si se trataba de proteger aquello que era frágil para ella.


End file.
